The overall goals of the proposed work are new batteries based on ReLi cells for external and internal power supplies for ventricular assist devices. The goal of Phase I is to demonstrate at the cell level an external power supply based on ReLi cells which can deliver a peak power of 36 watts and a mean power of 9 watts at 12V for 10 hours for at least 500 cycles and to demonstrate at the battery level an internal power supply which uses ReLi cells and delivers a peak power of 24W and a mean power of 6W at 12V for 30 minutes for at least 2000 cycles. In Phase II, optimized battery supplies will be built and tested. They are expected to provide the required power at about half the volume and a third of the weight of supplies based on Ni/Cd cells.